Sleeping Problems
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Hiyori, along with Lisa and Kensei, wake up in the middle of the night by some noises and footsteps and decide to investigate. Is it a hollow? Or is it a certain someone sleepwalking? No couples! Slight OOC


Sarugaki Hiyori slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Seriously, what was that noise? It sounded like slow, heavy footsteps and there was sometimes small sounds which sounded like groans.

Grouchily, she checked the clock and noticed that it was exactly 12 in the morning. Falling back down onto her bed, she tried to fall back to sleep. She tried to ignore the noises but failed miserably. She could feel chills running up and down her spine. Wait, was she scared? She frowned to herself before she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand when another noise came. Yes, she was definitely scared. Not that she was ever going to admit it. That was definitely going to be the last time she listened to a horror story before bedtime.

Grabbing a torch, she crept out of her room, only to notice two other doors open as well. Muguruma Kensei and Yadōmaru Lisa, also holding torches, silently took a step out of their rooms. The blonde shot them a puzzled look, as if to ask what they were doing out of their rooms.

"I heard noises..." the black-haired woman said. The silver-haired man nodded, as if to say "Same here".

"We'd better be quiet otherwise we'll wake the others," Kensei whispered to the two women, who only nodded in agreement.

Slowly, the trio went to the kitchen first to check it out. They had agreed that the three of them should go together as it was safer, especially if it was a hollow, or worse, an arrancar, that was making all the noises.

Hiyori felt her fingertips brush against the kitchen door before she heard the familiar sound of footsteps in the kitchen, only this time, it was louder.

Instinctively, she barged in through the door, not caring if she broke it or not, while Kensei and Lisa followed behind. The next thing the trio noticed made them more puzzled. The kitchen was empty! There was no one there! But what made it more puzzling was that the footsteps continued.

Hiyori felt her heart race as she panicked. Was it a zombie? Was it a spiri- No wait, she would not be afraid of that. Was it the boogie man? She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Let's check the living room!" Lisa suggested.

The moment the trio reached there, there was a loud groan.

"Z-Z-Zombie!" Hiyori exclaimed before she used her own hands to shut her mouth. Oops! Hopefully she did not wake anyone. Hiyori felt a little embarrassed though. After all, the usually brave blonde was currently behaving like a frightened child. She noticed Kensei and Lisa staring at her in shock before she snapped at them.

"No one heard that, got it?" Hiyori threatened.

Then they heard footsteps again. Whatever was walking around their home was started to freak the trio out.

"L-L-Let's check the corridors..." the muscular, silver-haired man suggested.

The three Visoreds quickly but quietly made their way to the corriders. It was not long before they heard the footsteps again. They followed the sound, every now and then gulping in fear.

They followed the sound into the basement. Trying not to scream, Lisa began to search around, followed by Kensei and Hiyori. Then they heard a bump from a pile of old boxes. Immediately, they went to search there.

Lisa suddenly screeched and the other two immediately turned to her, in a defense pose. It was not long before Hiyori frowned, picking up the pest and showing it to Lisa.

"...You do realise that it is just a cockroach, right?" the blonde commented, raising a brow. Lisa heaved a sigh of relief. For a moment there, she thought it was one of those mini hollows from Hueco Mundo.

The three almost stopped breathing when they heard the noises again.

"I-It's coming from the corridor near the bedrooms!" Hiyori exclaimed.

Running from the basement and through the hallway, they passed a clock and Kensei noticed that it was already 3 in the morning. Whoa! Time sure passed by fast!

The trio soon reached the corridor. Lisa immediately pointed at a figure at the end of the corridor, near one of the bedroom doors.

Without warning, Hiyori tackled the figure and attacked it. The next thing that happened shocked the three of them.

"O-Ow! Hiyori! What was that for?"

Hiyori recognised the voice. Kensei flashed his torchlight at the figure while Lisa gasped.

"B-B-Baldy?" the blonde girl released her grip on her victim's collar.

Hirako Shinji stuck out his tongue, pouting a little while doing so. He whined as he winced when he tried to move. Suddenly, Hiyori grabbed Shinji's collar again.

"What the hell were you doing outside, Baldy?" she shook him hard as she asked, making him dizzy.

"How would I know? One moment I was in my room-" he pointed to the door beside him and continued, "-And the next thing I knew, you were on me, one hand gripping on my collar, beating the crap out of me!"

"Wait! So if you are Shinji... Then who is the one walking around?" Kensei asked.

Lisa simply frowned and replied, "Isn't it obvious? It was Shinji!"

And the next thing Shinji knew, he was getting the crap beaten out of him by Hiyori while she exclaimed something like, "How dare you scared me like that!"

Shinji silently cursed the day he started sleepwalking.


End file.
